The invention relates to a can distribution apparatus between at least one textile machine, which is to be supplied with filled cans and from which empty cans are to be removed and which processes sliver, and a line or temporary can store that receives empty cans and discharges filled cans, having a station for transferring empty cans from a can transport means to the can distribution apparatus and for transferring full cans to the can transport means, and having a station for discharging empty cans and delivering full cans.
German Offenlegungsschrift DE 38 05 203 A discloses a sliver can distribution assembly in which empty cans are reloaded with sliver and disposed on an endless path for travel to locations at which the full cans are transferred to movable carts for subsequent movement to a spinning machine. The movable carts also dispose empty cans on the endless path for movement to the sliver reloading device to receive fresh loads of sliver.
British Patent Specification 910,761 discloses an apparatus for transporting sliver containers between a sliver coiling station in which sliver is coiled into the containers and a draw frame at which sliver is drawn from the sliver containers. An endless path extends between the coiling machine and the draw frame for movement of the sliver containers with full loads of sliver from the coiling device to the draw frame and for movement of empty sliver containers from the draw frame to the coiling device. While these known sliver can transport arrangements are operable to simultaneously transport empty and full sliver containers between a device for reloading sliver into the containers and a location at which containers with a full load of sliver are positioned adjacent a textile machine such as a draw frame or a spinning machine, none of these prior art arrangements provide the capability to transport cans having a full load of sliver but not in a desired readiness condition for transfer to a textile machine for automatic engagement of the sliver in the can. While other prior art arrangements have been proposed for transporting such cans to a textile machine, there is still room for improvement in a sliver can distribution apparatus which efficiently transports cans in various degrees of sliver fullness and in varying degrees of readiness for delivery to a textile machine.